Telecommunications systems such as fiber optic communications systems are becoming prevalent in part because service providers want to delivery high band width communication capabilities to customers. Fiber optic communications systems employ a network of fiber optic cables to transmit large volumes of data and voice signals over relatively long distances. Being part of a large fiber optic network, cables routed to and from telecommunications equipment may be exposed to pulling, pushing or rotational forces. It is desirable to provide effective cable fixation or termination for fiber optic cables that are secured or anchored to telecommunications equipment or fixtures to limit damage to optical fibers within the cables and/or connections within the telecommunications equipment.